Changed
by wereallstoriessintheend
Summary: So, basically Sebastian succeeds in making Clary drink from the Infernal Cup during the battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey, this is my first fic, so please review and tell me how I did! This is how I thought it would have happened if Sebastian had succeeded in converting Clary. **

**Disclaimer: All characters and the setting etc. belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare but the plot is mine. :) **

"_Lift her head up Jace."_

_ "No!" She redoubled her efforts to get away. Jace's hand slipped beneath her chin, but she thought she felt a slight hesitation in his touch._

_ "Sebastian," he said. "Not–"_

_ "Now," Sebastian said. "There's no need for us to remain here. We are the important ones, not these cannon fodder. We've proved the Infernal Cup works. That's what matters." He siezed the front of Clary's dress. "But it will be much easier to escape," he said, "without this one kicking and screaming and punching every step of the way."_

_ "We can make her drink later–"_

_ "No," Sebastian snarled. "Hold her still." And he raised the Cup and jammed it against Clary's lips, trying to pry open her mouth. She fought him, gritting her teeth. "Drink," Sebastian said in a vicious whisper, so low she doubted Jace could hear it. "I told you by the end of this night you would do whatever I wanted. "Drink." His black eyes darkened and he dug the Cup in, slicing her bottom lip._

Clary opened her mouth slightly in pain, and realizing her mistake tried to close it again. But Sebastian was fast. Taking advantage of her split second slip up Sebastian tipped the Cup up and forced the contents down her throat. She tried to retch it up but he covered her mouth and nose with his hand, forcing her to swallow.

The vile liquid streaked down her throat, setting her body on fire. It coursed through her veins, igniting them with a heat so intense her legs gave out and she almost sunk to the ground, if it wasn't for Jace, who still had a tight hold on her. Clary tried to gasp for breath but found she could not inhale anything. It felt like her blood was boiling underneath her skin, melting her bones and burning her heart. A scream tore away from her lips, the scream of a person in absolute, and undeniable pain. _It will all be over soon, _Clary thought to herself.

And she was right. A moment later, the pain disappeared, as if it was never there to begin with. She felt perfectly fine... well, better than fine actually. She felt as if she had the strength to rip a man's head off with her bare hands, and the speed and agility to fight a thousand shadowhunters at once. She struggled out of Jace's grasp and looked around. Sebastian was staring at her.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel amazing," Clary said breathlessly. "Powerful. Like, like–"

"A demon?" Sebastian guessed.

"Yeah," Clary grinned, but there was no warmth in it. It was full of darkness and malice, lighting up her eyes with an icy fire.

"There's no point in staying here anymore," Sebastian told her. "Let's just leave the fighting for those servants of ours." Clary shivered deliciously at the way he said _ours_.

"Whatever you say big brother."

"Jace, come," Commanded Sebastian. Obediently, Jace walked over to where Clary and Sebastian were standing. He gripped Sebastian's hand while Clary held the other. And with that, they disappeared.

**This is all for the first chapter, please review and tell me if I should devote the next chapter to some of the other character's perspectives or just continue with my plot?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry it took so long, I've been swamped with homework all month and have had absolutely no chance to do anything other than eat & do homework. Most of this chapter is straight out of CoLS because I wanted it to be as accurate as possible, but the next chapter will be all my writing. Hope you enjoy! :)**

"_Can you see her?" Jocelyn demanded. "Is she there?" _

_ Simon tried to focus on the milling darkness ahead of him, his vampire senses sharpening at the distinct scent of blood. Different kinds of blood, mixing together–Shadowhunter blood, demon blood, and the bitterness of Sebastian's blood. "I see her," he said. "Jace has hold of her. He's pulling her behind that line of Shadowhunters there."_

_ "If they're loyal to Jonathan like the Circle was to Valentine, they'll make a wall of bodies to protect him, and Clary and Jace along with him." Jocelyn was all cold maternal fury, her green eyes burning. "We're going to have to break through it to get to them."_

_ "What we need to get to is Sebastian," said Isabelle. "Simon, we'll hack a path for you. You get to Sebastian and run him through with Glorious."_

_ A cry came up from the line as another arrow swooped down from the tomb and buried itself in the back of a burly red-robed Shadowhunter, who collapsed forward. The line jerked and opened slightly, like a fracture in a wall. Simon, seeing his chance, dashed forward, and the others rushed with him._

_ It wa__s like diving into a black ocean at night, an ocean filled with sharks and viciously toothed sea creatures colliding against one another. It was not the first battle Simon had ever been in, but during the Mortal War he had been newly Marked with the Mark of Cain. It hadn't quite begun working yet, though many demons had reeled back upon seeing it. He had never thought he would miss it, but he missed it now, as he tried to shove forward through the tightly packed Shadowhunters, who hacked at him with blades. Isabelle was on one side of him, Magnus on the other, protecting him–protecting Glorious. Isabelle's whip sang out strong and sure, and Magnus's hands spat fire, red and green and blue. Lashes of colored fire struck the dark Nephilim, burning them where they stood._

_ A dagger shot out with astonishing speed and sliced at Simon's side. He cried out but kept going, knowing the wound would knit itself together in seconds. He pushed forward–_

_ And froze. A familiar face was before him. Luke's sister, Amatis. As her eyes settled on him, he saw the recognition in them. What was she doing here? Had she come to fight alongside them? But–_

* * *

_ She lunged at him, a darkly gleaming dagger in her hand. She was _fast_–but not so fast his vampire reflexes couldn't save him, if he hadn't been to astonished to move. Amatis was Luke's sister; he knew her; and that moment of disbelief might have been the end of him if Magnus hadn't jumped in front of him, shoving him backward. Blue fire shot from Magnus's hand, but Amatis was faster than the warlock, too. She spun away from the blaze and under Magnus's arm, and Simon caught the flash of moonlight off the blade of her knife. Magnus's eyes widened in shock as her midnight-colored blade drove downward, slicing through his armor. She jerked it back, the blade now slick with reflective blood; Isabelle screamed as Magnus collapsed to his knees. Simon tried to turn toward him, but the surge and pressure of the fighting crowd was carrying him away. He cried out Magnus's name as Amatis bent over the fallen warlock and raised the dagger a second time, aiming for his heart._

_ Amatis drove the knife toward Mangus's heart–just as an arrow whistled through the air and thumped into her shoulder, knocking her aside with such force that she spun halfway around and fell face-forward to the rocky ground. She was screaming, a noise quickly drowned out by the clash of weapons all around them. Isabelle knelt down by Magnus's side; she had her hands against the warlock's chest, but Magnus–Magnus who was always so kinetic, so bursting with energy–was utterly still under Isabelle's ministrations. She looked up and saw Simon staring at them; her hands were red with blood, but she shook her head at him violently._

* * *

_ "_Keep going!_" she shouted. "_Find Sebastian!_"_

Simon hesitated, reluctant to leave Magnus. He knew it would be more helpful for him to find Sebastian, so he plunged back into the battle. The line of dark Shadowhunters was breaking, giving him the chance to slip through, if he could make it there without being chopped into vampire steak. He was still quite far away, but with his speed he would hopefully be able to make it there in one piece. _I spoke too soon_, Simon thought, as a dark Nephilim rose out of nowhere, blocking his path. His eyes were bright with menace, and Simon knew he would not hesitated to behead him with the lethal looking sword of his. The man raised the sword, ready to bring a death blow down on Simon, who braced himself to dodge the blade at the last minute. It turned out, that Simon did not have to worry. The man was no more than halfway through his swing when an arrow caught him in the neck, and he toppled over, blood spewing out his mouth. Simon turned and saw Alec, still standing on the tomb firing arrows in a mechanical fashion. _I owe you one_, though Simon, as he resumed his trek through the battlefield. As dark Shadowhunter after dark Shadowhunter fell, an clearing directly in front of Simon opened, allowing him to pass through the wall without anymore trouble. _Now to find Sebast–_

_ Shit,_ thought Simon. To the right, he could see Sebastian, accompanied by Jace and Clary, who was currently convulsing in Jace's arms. He could hear her screaming over the noise of the battle, a sound that pierced his heart with dread. _Oh dear Lord, what did he do to her?_

His answer came when he glanced at Sebastian, who was watching Clary with a look of intense satisfaction on his face, the Infernal Cup in hand. An new fury overtook him, a fury not only to destroy Sebastian once and for all, but to save Clary at all costs. He broke into a sprint, never taking his eyes off the prize. What he saw next stopped him cold, a wave of icy shock and horror washing over him.

Clary wrestled free of Jace's arms, and was now standing up and looking around, grinning. It was not a grin that would fill Simon with relief. This grin held darkness, anger and hate. Simon shook himself out of his trance, knowing the only way to save Clary would be to reach Sebastian. They were all holding each other's hands by the time Simon halved the distance between them. _Shit, they're gonna leave! _Simon though frantically. Quickening his pace he knew it was a lost cause. Even with his vampire speed there was no way he would make it to them before they disappeared for good, with no way for Simon to find them again. _Think, Simon_. An idea took form in his mind, one of those last resort ideas that usually has no chance of working.

Mustering all of his strength, he put his arm behind him and threw Glorious as hard as he could at Sebastian's back. Any normal person would have barely been able to throw it a metre, let alone fifty. For a split second he thought he had succeeded. Then, as the sword got closer, Simon saw that his accuracy was off by the slightest amount. Glorious drove into Jace's back just as they disappeared.

**I'm really sorry all my chapters are so short, I suck at descriptive writing. Anyways, I hope you like it! I decided to go ahead and write from Simon's perspective because someone gave me the brilliant idea to have Jace be separated from Sebastian and realize what happened. Thanks nightflightthehero for this great idea, I'll write more on it in the next chapter. Please review it means so much to me to see that you guys like it, or have great ideas to make it better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Oh boy, March break is honestly the best, I can wake up at 11:00 everyday and let my life waste away in the name of sleep. Good times. Anyway, I wrote this chapter in, like, two days and I'll probably write the fourth before the break is over, seeing as I have no social life. Okay! I hope you guys enjoy it, tbh it's kinda slow and nothing really happens but I had to set the scene for the next chapter so forgive me.**

As soon as they landed several things happened at once. Jace crumpled to the ground as white-gold fire from the sword swallowed his body. The golden flame shot through him, turing his skin translucent and gold. Glorious was buring away, dissolving into liquid drops of gold. Clary fell to the side and pushed herself away from Jace, unable to bear the intense heat emiting from Jace's body. Sebastian was rooted to the spot as a scream tore from his lips – a sound of rage, pain and terror. _His bond with Jace is being severed, _thought Clary, as she inched across the ground_. _Clary watched on helplessly as her brother clutched his chest in pain and Jace awkwardly convulsed on the ground, his head thrown back and his body arched in a bow. Then Glorious burned up like the last of a bonfire and Jace was left on the ground, still as a corpse.

"Jace?" said Sebastian, who had recovered from his connection with Jace being torn apart. "Jace, can you hear me?"

Jace did not move, or make a sound. Clary crawled back over to Jace ignoring the heat that still radiated from his body. There was blood everywhere; staining his hair, his ruined gear and the ground all around him. She flipped him on his back, not bothering to be gentle.

"I think he's dead," Clary said to Sebastian. "That's too bad."

Clary gazed down at his motionless face. Still beautiful, but she no longer felt the the same way her weak self did. _Love makes you weak, _she thought to herself. _I can't afford weakness_. Sebastian came to crouch on the other side of Jace and pressed his hand against the torn scarlet material over his chest.

"Nah, I can feel his heart beat. It's pretty strong too," Sebastian told her. "He'll live. What happened anyway? How was the bond broken?" Sebastian drew his shirt up to examine his chest. The mark he had shared with Jace was gone, leaving no evidence that it had ever been there before.

"Um–" Clary thought for a second. Trying to recall memories from before she was converted was like trying to remember a dream; the harder she thought about it, the faster it disappeared. "At the apartment when I found the faerie ring I used to communicate with Simo– the daylighter, he told me the plan was to stab you with Glorious, the sword, as it would burn away the bond between you and Jace. It was supposed the destroy you as well, if you had more Hell than Heaven in you. I have no idea how Jace ended up with it stuck in his back. But, considering he's still breathing, I would guess that he is more Heaven's than Hell's."

"Well damn," said Sebastian. He took out his stele and drew a few iratzes on Jace's body, to try to speed up the healing process. "Better you than me little brother."

Clary spared Jace one last glance before standing up to survey her surroundings. They were in a wide long beach that seemed to go on for miles. A dense forest prevented her from seeing anything behind them, while a raging ocean swallowed up the land in front of her. It was almost morning where they were; Clary could see the sun just starting to peak over the water. She might have appreciated the view if it wasn't so disgustingly beautiful.

A movement so tiny, it was hardly a movement at all brought Clary's attention back to Jace. The flutter of an eyelash.

"Jace! Hey, Jace!" She said forcefully, but quietly, not wanting to shock him and worsen his condition. "Jace?"

Jace let out a quiet moan. She had to lean in to hear what he said. "Clar...y?"

"Yeah this is Clary, Jace. Wake up. Jace!" Clary nudged him a little with her foot, trying to get a response out of him. The only thing she succeeded in doing was making him groan in pain.

"Fuck Clary, no need to injure him further. I still have need for him once he heals."

Clary shot her brother a look so angry it could have put a lesser person in shock. _He can't talk to me like that,_ thought Clary. Nobody_, talks to me like that_. She knew that was a lie though; Sebastian still thought of himself as the boss and would treat her as he saw fit. Clary bit her toungue to keep from saying something she would regret.

"Where are we?" She asked instead.

"Oh, some beach on the Isle of Mull in Scotland. I have business to take care of in Bunessan, and it would probably freak the mundanes out we just popped up in the middle of the street."

"Oh," Clary replied, not sure what else to say. "What kind of business?"

Sebastian gave her a secretive smile. "Classified." Clary sighed in frustration, barely audible, but Sebastian heard it easily with his enhanced hearing.

"Now, now little sister, don't be like that. I'm in charge remember? Everything I do is a need to know basis only. If you need to know, I'll tell you. Simple as that."

"Whatever." Clary had just about had enough of Sebastian's teasing and wanted nothing more than to rip his head off and toss it out to sea. _He's your brother Clary, the only person left you can rely on, _she reprimanded. _Be patient. I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason not to tell you._

"I'm going to need your help in a few minutes Clary," said Sebastian. "We have to get Jace off this beach to somewhere secluded. He needs a chance to heal before I try anything on him."

"We have to carry him?" Asked Clary in disbelief. Lugging around unconcious angel-boys was not what she had hoped for. More along the lines of running a sword through stupid shadowhunters.

"No of course not. I just need you to grab his legs when I tell you to, so we can leave without hurting him too much."

"Why does it even matter? Can't we just leave him here?" Whined Clary.

"No, I already told you, I still have need for him. I also thought I told you to stop questioning me. I'm the boss, and if you don't like it, I suggest you leave." Sebastian folded his arms and stared at Clary, challenging her to walk out on him. Clary stared right back, daring him to send her away. His eyes were dark; darker than black, darker than death, dark enough to be the very portals to Hell itself. After what seemed like an eternity she looked away, unable to bear the intensity in his gaze. Sebastian smirked.

"Thought so. Now, on the count of three grab his feet. One, two... three." Sebastian gently lifted Jace's head off the ground, at the same time that Clary hoisted his legs up, unaccustomed to her new strength. Jace did not wake up, but groaned loudly as his legs were yanked up, obviously in pain. Sebastian did not say anything to her, but Clary could tell from his tense stance that he was running out of patience with her. And then they were gone. Anyone who walked on the beach would wonder why there were no footprints leading to or from the spot they had landed. But when the tide came, the waves would wash the sand smooth again, destroying the evidence that something curious had happened, no more than five minutes ago.

**I hope that wasn't too boring, I tried to portray Clary as demonic as possible without overdoing it, but I feel like I fell short a bit. Oh well. Please review, tell me how I did, I love new ideas so feel free to give me some! :)**

**P.S. Should I add another chapter with the other characters again?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter took longer than expected but I hope it was worth the wait! A lot of you are giving me great suggestions so I will try to cover them in later chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

They appeared on another shore line, this one in front of a small cottage. Farther off in the distance was a farm house. Sebastian lowered Jace's head to the ground and Clary followed suit.

"Where are we now?" Clary asked.

"Just a bit farther down the road from where we were. This is a bed and breakfast we can rent to keep Jace in while he heals. We can't just take him to a mundane hospital without questions like, _how did this bloke get stabbed with the blade of an archangel?_ That would attract the unwanted attention of the Clave, and ruin my plans." Sebastian turned to survey the area. "It's isolated enough from our world that nobody would think to look for us here. In fact, I– excuse me for a second."

A light had just gone on inside the cottage and Clary could hear people moving around. Sebastian started to walk towards the cottage. Clary made to follow but Sebastian stopped her.

"Stay with Jace; I won't be long."

Clary decided not to challenge him on this one; it would only make him angrier. She bent down by Jace and checked his pulse. Still strong. The iratzes Sebastian had put on Jace had clotted the blood on his wound, effectively stopping the bleeding. He would survive, but an ugly scar would remain on his chest. She pushed back his blood soaked hair affectionately and froze. _What are you doing? _She asked herself. Clary was spared having to answer when she heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from the direction of the cottage. Sebastain came through the door moments later, covered in blood.

"Okay, we have this cottage for the next three weeks. Grab Jace's legs again and help my carry him inside."

"What di– never mind," Clary said. She had a feeling she already knew how he aquired the cottage. Together they carried Jace's still lifeless body inside. It was a quaint little cottage, everything was decorated to follow a seaside theme; starfish patterned curtains, ocean colored walls, and a couch that resembled a shark. They deposited Jace on the couch.

* * *

"You've been up since last night; I'll take first watch so you can get some sleep. We can decide what to do in the afternoon," Sebastian told Clary. Suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion, she went into the only bedroom and flopped on the bed. _The duvet has seashells on it. I hate seashells_, Clary thought before she fell asleep.

The late afternoon light was streaming through the window when Clary awoke to the sound of murmuring. She got off the bed and went into the other room, where she saw Sebastian sitting on the shark couch. Jace's shirt had been removed and he was currently lying across Sebastian's lap. The once bloody mess that had been his chest was now no more than a long, white scar.

"How did you do that?" Asked Clary incredulously.

"Good afternoon to you too," replied Sebastian. "And none of your concern. The important thing is he should be better now."

As if on cue, Jace stirred in Sebastian's lap.

"Sebastian?" He groaned, squinting in the light. "Sebast– argh!" Jace rolled off Sebastian in a fit of gasping, looking as though he was trying to inhale all the oxygen on Earth.

"Jace?" Clary said. "Jace, are you okay?"

"Cl-cl-ary?" Jace choked. "Wh-what is going on? Why is this demon scum he-here? Ki-ll him!"

"Now why would she do a silly thing like kill her older brother?" Sebastian answered before Clary could say anything. "We're on the same team, her and I. It'll be a trio if you join us."

Jace gasped again; this time at the sight of the giant scar on his chest.

"What the fuck happened? Clary, what is he talking about?" He glanced back at Sebastian. "And why the hell does my chest hurt so much?"

"Calm down little brother, everything will be explained shortly," said Sebastian, again answering instead of Clary. "All I need you to do is try to get back up and sit on the couch."

Jace shot Sebastian a dirty look and stayed where he was.

"Ah, looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way." Sebastian drew out his stele and quick as a flash, drew a rune on Jace's shoulder. He then proceeded to lift Jace up and sit him down roughly on the couch beside him.

"What did you d– hey I can't move!" Exclaimed Jace, panic filling his amber eyes.

"That's because I immobilized you, little brother," smirked Sebastian. "There are things I need to explain to you."

"Well I don't want to hear them," said Jace. "Why don't you go back to the filthy demon realm you came from." Sebastian appeared unfazed.

"Dear me, do I need to silence you as well?" Sebastian said. "I'd much rather let you partake in the conversation. Clary, come here so we can have a chat with your little boyfriend." Clary walked over to the couch and sat down on the other side of Sebastian. Jace looked dumbfounded.

"Clary, what's gotten into you?" he asked. Clary turned to Jace and narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up angel boy, I'm sick of all your whining. I've finally gotten a taste of real power; I'm faster and stronger than I ever was before. You shadowhunters are weak compared to us." Clary looked at Jace and smiled darkly with satisfaction as his dumbfounded expression slowly turned to fear.

"Clary, what are you t–" Jace's eyes widened as he remembered what happened at the battlefield. "Oh no. Oh God no. Please no. PLEASE! CLARY DO–" Jace cried before Sebastian slammed his hand over Jace's mouth to stop him from yelling.

"Come on Jace, don't be like that. You should be proud of Clary. Of the world we're going to create. Join us Jace, and you too, can rule the world." Sebastian held up the Infernal Cup. Clary briefly wondered how he had managed to carry it with him the whole time.

"I'd rather die," Jace retorted flatly.

"Suit yourself," said Sebastian. He put down the Cup and held up a sword Clary didn't know he'd been carrying and raised it over Jace's head. He had just started to bring it down when Clary, quicker than she ever thought she could move, grabbed the sword out of Sebastian's hand and threw it across the room. Sebastian glared at her, open-mouthed.

"Clary Morgenstern, you'd better have a very good explanation for what you just did or so help me I will kill you on the spot." Sebastian spoke slowly and carefully, his body tense, barely concealing the fury building up under his eerily calm demeanor. Clary swallowed.

"I-i-i uh, well, why don't we just turn him anyway? It'll be easier for us in the long run with another person. Someone to guard or uh, warn us if the Clave finds us..."

Sebastian's eyes softened and Clary was no longer afraid he would strangle her with his bare hands. He contemplated Jace, thoughtfully stroking his chin as he did so.

"Hmmm, fair point little sister. Jace, today is your lucky day as I have decide to be lenient. Clary has... _enlightened_ me that it would indeed benefit our cause to keep you around." He picked up the Cup again. "Clary, be a dear and hold his mouth open for me."

Obediently, Clary got up and put her hands on either side of Jace's mouth, not allowing him to close it.

"CLARY NO! PLEASE I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN THERE! I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE ME AND I LOVE YOU TOO! I'LL FORGIVE YOU IF YOU JUS–" Jace choked as Sebastian tipped the contents of the Cup into his open mouth. Clary shut it tightly and plugged his nose, making him swallow. Jace gagged and tried to cough it back up. In vain. His eyes rolled back in his head and he was still.

"Jace?" Asked Clary. "Jace are you all right?" She shot a look at Sebastian. "What's happening? This isn't supposed to happen!" Clary put her hands on Jace's shoulders and shook violently. "JACE!"

What happened next was very peculiar. Jace fell to the ground as the immobilization rune wore off. His skin started to glow and a faint shimmer was visible on his arms, slowly progressing to his chest and then engulfing his entire body. Then it faded away as if nothing had happened. Jace suddenly spluttered back to life; coughing and wheezing as he tried to catch his breath.

"You'll have to do better than that," he said to Sebastian and Clary, grinning with satisfaction.

**Author's note: Okay, I know the last part was a bit confusing but I don't want to tell you what happened because it will ruin the second next chapter. I bet you can guess anyway. Heads up; the next chapter will be a follow up on the battle and the rest of the characters. So! Please R&R, love you guys 3**


End file.
